Nwo Red
by The White Stripe
Summary: trish, Kimberly, Stacy, Torie, Francine, and Sunny start an all female NWO
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
Francine is just returning home from the store. She's carrying two large paper bags in her arms, and she feels really tired. After the end of ECW she's been out of work, and she's starting to feel it. She's hungry, tired, and generally not feeling well. She reaches for the door knob and is just about to fish out her keys from her fur coat pocket, when the knob turns as she grabs it and opens. "that's weird," she thinks " I could have sworn I locked it. oh well." She strolls into her house, and into the kitchen where she puts her bags on the counter. Francine walks into her living room with her hand on her forehead. The room is lit by a single lamp, casting shadows all over everything. She unbuttons her long fur coat a slings it across the arm of a chair. She doesn't notice the figure sitting in a chair across the room in the dark. Francine stretches and looks at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a tight, button up leopard print shirt, and a tight pair of black pants. She looks great as always, but she doesn't think so. She thinks she looks old and worn. "You looking well." "HOLY CRAP!!!" yelled Francine as she jumped back. "Who's there!?" She could see the figure now, but she couldn't pick out who it was. The figure leaned forward into the light, revealing herself as Stacy Keibler. "Someone wants to talk to you." "Who?" asked Francine, suspiciously. "Someone very important," Stacy said, standing. She walked over to her, looked away, and then looked straight into Francine's eyes. She held the gaze for awhile, making Francine very uncomfortable. "What do you have to lose anyways?" she said finally. Francine felt this was very rude, but had to admit that it was truthful. She looked at Stacy carefully. She wore a pale red leather trench coat, and her long blond hair reached past her shoulders. She looked really mysterious in the faded light. "Ok, I'll go," she decided at last. "Great, lets go." Said Stacy.  
  
Part 2  
  
Stacy lead Francine outside and onto the street. It was just after sun set and the unusually cold twilight made Francine uncomfortable. Suddenly a red Limo and a red Hummer pulled up to the curb. "Get in." said Stacy, pointing to the Limo as she climbed into the passenger seat of the hummer. Francine looked at the Limo. She didn't like getting into a car when she didn't know who was waiting for her. But what did she have to lose. She opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Sitting, Francine waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark light. When they did, she saw the large inside of the limo was red as well. Across the room sat none other than Trish Stratus. She wore a black hooded zip-up sweater, with the hood up, red and black plaid pants, and large black army boots. Trish sat with her legs crossed, a finger put to her lips staring at Francine. Francine felt very small, but she tried to sound her usual tough self " What's this all about?" she said in a stern voice. Trish raised an eyebrow and smirked. " I have a proposal for you." She said. "yeah, and what' that?" said Francine. "First off, how do you fee about the WWF?" asked Trish. "Well" said Francine, suspecting a trick question, " Because of them I'm out of a job, so I can't say that I'm too fond of em." " Good." Said Trish smiling, to the surprise of Francine. " That's what I was hoping. Care to join an organization that's built to screw up the WWF, and get paid while doing it?" "I'm not sure I know what you mean." Replied Francine, confused, but interested. Trish slowly un-zipped her sweater, revealing the shirt underneath. Francine gasped. The shirt was a black and red N.W.O. shirt. "oh, shit." Said Francine. Trish just smiled. "We are the newest faction of the N.W.O., the black and red. An all female faction. Do you want in? We could use you." With that Trish pulled out another N.W.O. shirt and held it out to Francine. "Who else is in it?" asked Francine curiously. "You already met Stacy. Also there is Torrie Wilson, Tammy Sytch, or Sunny, and myself." Replied Trish. "What have you guys done so far?" "Nothing but trained. But its all going down soon." Said Trish. "Ok, I'm in." said Francine, taking the shirt from Trish. "Great. The Hard Core Princess joins our ranks. Awesome." Said Trish, grinning. " After a bit more training, we're gonna kick some serious ass." " Yeah." Said Francine, looking at the N.W.O. shirt, and smiling. 


	2. ch. 2

Part 3  
  
Francine looked out the window of the Limo as it sped down the street. Trish, their leader, had gotten out awhile ago, but told Francine to go to the gym, and that she'd meet her there. She was going to have to do some serious training to get back in good enough shape to fight again. Also Trish told her to get a signature move, something to really hurt someone. She wore the n.W.o. shirt now, and liked the way it looked. The letters were red. The Limo pulled up to a large run down building. The Hummer that she saw Stacy Keibler get into earlier that night was there. Francine got out and made her way to the door. It was locked. She knocked for a long time until it opened a creak and someone asked " Who's there?" "Francine." "Oh, c'mon in!" the door swung open and there was Stacy with an n.W.o. Red shirt on. "I was hopin you'd join us." Stacy put her arm around Francine's neck and lead her to a ring in the middle of the big room where there were two people wrestling. As they got closer Francine saw that it was Torrie Wilson and Tammy Sytch. They were only sparring, but she could tell that both of them had gotten a lot better since they were on T.V. last. Tammy hadn't been on since ECW, like Francine, and Torrie had left the WWF three months ago with Stacy and Trish. Francine could tell that they've been training really hard. "Hey Guys!" yelled Stacy "Come here and meet our newest member!" They stopped sparring and came over to lean on the ropes nearest Francine and Stacy. " Francine," said Stacy "this is Sunny, you met her in ECW, and this is Torrie." "Hello" said Francine. "Hi" said Torrie. "Hey" said Sunny. " So you're the newest member? The shirt looks good on you." "Thanks." Just then Trish came in the door. "Hello ladies, I see you've all met Francine." She walked over and put an arm around Francine's neck and one around Stacy's. "In three weeks we're going on RAW! That ho Jazz has a match with Ivory. Since Jazz is the women's champion I think we should make an example outta her. Sound ok?" "Sounds like fun to me." Replied Stacy. "Sure. I'm in." Said Sunny. "Yeah, I can't wait to kick that bitch's ass." Said Torrie. Francine hesitated, but eventually she replied " ok.I'm in." "Great!" said Trish, " Francine, you got a lot of training to do, and make sure you come up with a finisher. This is gonna rock girls!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Jazz is waiting for Ivory in the ring. The crowd is starting to get angry. "Where is she?!" she yells. Suddenly the titan tron flicks on, and theres the image of Ivory beaten up badly in some locker room. Her mouth is bleeding and her arms are tied. "what the hell?" exclaims Jazz. "Hey Jazz!" she hears from her left, and when she turns she sees Stacy Keibler on the top turnbuckle, wearing a skirt and a low cut leather zip-up tank top, but what was most noticeable was the 'N.W.O.' symbol on it. Stacy jumps off the turnbuckle and onto Jazz's left shoulder, and wraps her legs around. Then she swings down to the mat, slamming Jazz's head between Stacy's long legs, performing her new move, 'the Cougar Neck Breaker'*. Next Torrie picks up the dazed Jazz by the hair. Jazz looks at her in confusion, but then notices that she also bears the symbol on the chest of her shirt. Torrie laughs in her face, then kicks her in the stomach, grabs her arms while shes bent over, jumps, puts her knees over the back of Jazz's head, and falls, driving Jazz's head into the mat. Torrie's new move, the END ALL, has rendered the women's champion unconscious. Torrie and Stacy grab hands and raise their arms over their heads, laughing. Suddenly Molly Holly and Jackie run out onto and down the ramp. But the ladies were expecting this. Sunny jumps out from the crowd in front of Jackie, and gives her Sun Set Super Kick before Jackie even realizes who it is. Molly Holly turns to help her friend, but right at that moment Francine slide into the ring, ran up the turnbuckle, jumped off with a chair in hand, grabbed it with both hands under her feet, and when she was level with Molly, she extended her body into a dropkick with a chair in between. Molly falls back, knocked out. This is Francine's new move, called the H.C. Bomb. Sunny and Francine take each others hand and went to the ring, to join Stacy and Torrie. Trish walks down the ramp, wearing her plaid pants and N.W.O. sweater with the hood up. She enters the ring, hugs all her friends, and says, with a mic, "The N.W.O. Red is here. Its time for a change Vince." With that they all left in separate directions through the crowd to avoid security. 


	3. ch. 3

Part 5  
  
Francine runs through a large hallway in the back of the skydome. A million things are running through her head, like how much damage did her new move, the H.C. Bomb, do (it was her first time actually doing it on someone), and if the others got out, and how the hell she was going to get out herself. The WWF crew around were beginning to realize who she was, and they were giving her weird looks. She was beginning to worry. Her black and red n.W.o. shirt was doused in sweat. She felt dizzy and really warm. But she ran on, looking for an exit or someplace to hide. Francine cut a corner and came up solid, and fell onto her back. She looked up. "Oh crap." Scott Hall was looking down upon her menacingly. "We've been lookin' for you little bitches!" He said, flicking his tooth pick at her. "Who said you could use our good name! Your going to be in a world a hurt, you little." BANG. His face contorted in confusion, then he fell onto his face, right in before Francine. Francine looked up. Tammy was leaning against the concrete wall, chair in hand. "Men always fall at my feet." She said with a sly smile. "Thanks Sunny," was all Francine could say. She was completely overjoyed that Sunny had saved her from sudden death. "Thanks a lot." "Don't mention it." Replied Sunny, still smiling, "We gotta stick together. Now lets go. I know the way out." Sunny lead Francine down a few move hallways, pushing cameramen out of her way as she went. One got as bold as to ask for an interview and grabbing Francine by the hand as they ran, and got a punch in lip from Sunny for his troubles. She lead Francine through an exit and into a indoor parking lot. The red Hummer was waiting for them. As soon as they both jumped into the back seat, it peeled out of there and sped down the street. When Francine was able to catch her breath she looked around. Torrie was driving the beast of an automobile, and singing along with the words to "Last Night" by the Strokes, blasting on the stereo. Trish sat in the passenger seat looking at her bloody knuckles. She looked back and noticed Francine watching her, and explained to her that she had gotten into a fight with Debra along the way. "She's not so pretty anymore." Said Trish, making Francine laugh. "She was never that pretty to begin with." Added Torrie. Sunny was sitting in the middle, next to Francine, and next to her sat Stacy. They were discussing Sunny and francine's run in with Scott Hall. "Screw em'. If they don't appreciate what we're doing here, then it's their loss." Said Stacy. "Who needs men anyways!?" yelled Torrie. "Yeah, who cares about them?" added Trish. "We're N.W.O. whether they like it or not." "Dam straight!" said Sunny. " Who needs em?" The Hummer sped down the street. It slowed, and turned into an ally. There the red Limo was waiting. "Ok," said Trish "Who wants to ride with me?" "I do." Said Stacy. "Lets go then." Replied Trish, and they both left to get in the Limo. "Where are we going?" asked Francine after they were back on the road. "We gotta be in Texas by next Monday for RAW." Answered Torrie, " So sleep if you can, its gonna be a long drive." Francine soon fell into asleep, leaning on Sunny's shoulder. Sunny put her arm around Francine's neck, and was soon asleep herself. After all, they had both had a pretty wild day.  
  
Part 6  
  
Francine woke up early that next morning. Torrie was sleeping next to her in the back seat now. Francine yawned, stretched, and then crawled up into the passenger seat. Sunny was driving, and bobbing her head to the tune of Weezer's "The Good Life". "Morning sunshine," greeted Sunny. "hungry?" "yeah." Answered Francine. They stopped for food at a McDonalds, and drove the rest of the day, only stopping for lunch, dinner, and bathroom breaks. The red Limo followed them, and stopped whenever they did. At about 9:00 Sunny and Torrie decided that they didn't want to drive all night again, so they stopped at the next Motel. Trish, Torrie, and Stacy shared a double room, and Sunny and Francine shared a single. The single room had a couch, so Francine told Sunny to take the bed and she'll sleep on the couch. Sunny striped to an n.W.o. shirt and a pair of black panties and crawled into her bed. Francine decided to get a shower, seeing how she hadn't had the chance in the last few days. After her shower she crawled into her make shift bed wearing her n.W.o. ReD shirt and a pair of red underwear. Her hair was still wet, but she was too tired to care. "Goodnight Francine." Said Sunny, comfortable tucked away in her bed. "Sunny" Francine said " Can I ask you something?" "Sure. What is it?" "Why did you join the n.W.o.?" "Oh.well, I guess its because I was fired from the WWF a few years back, and then when I finally found a job at ECW, and then WWF bought that out, and I was out of a job again. I want to give something back to them, I guess." Explain Sunny, sitting up now. "And besides, Trish, Stacy, Torrie, and even you Princess, are all pretty cool and make for good friends. And I was at a point in my life where I needed friends. And being n.W.o. is just fun." "Ok, thanks." Said Francine "I think I'm glad I joined." And with that Sunny feel into a deep sleep. Francine watched her for awhile, but even though she had a lot on her mind, she quickly fell into a pleasant dreamful sleep. 


	4. ch. 4

Part 7  
  
Vince McMahon sat behind a large wooden desk in his office. Pat Paterson and Gerald Briscoe sat in two chairs in front of the desk. "What do you think we should about this n.W.o. ReD nonsense?" asked Briscoe. "Well" said Vince " If I get a couple of guys to beat em' up it'll look horrible for me. No. No, we can't do that." Vince sat and pondered for a moment. "Why don't you get some girls to beat em up boss?" asked Paterson. "Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking!" yelled Vince. "Wait. What did you say?" "Get a couple of girls to beat em up." said Paterson. "That's a great idea!" screamed Vince. "But the Divas here won't be able to do it alone. No,no. We'll bring in everyone! Every girl you can think of! Major Gunns, Beulah McGillicutty, the Kat, Sable, Kimberly Page and all the Nitro Girls, Gorgeous George, Barbera Bush, Everybody! I'll even get the big girls, Chyna and Nicole Bass!" "Can you afford this, boss?" asked Paterson. "Of course I can idiot! I'm Vince McMahon! I'll put a huge bounty on all those little n.W.o. bitches!" Vince turned and looked at his two employees. "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring me my army!" "Yes Sir." They both said as they ran out of the room. Vince began to laugh, "No one defies Vince McMahon!"  
  
Part 8  
  
The Red Hummer with tinted windows sped down the freeway. "All this driving is driving me nuts!" yelled Sunny. She was wearing a n.W.o. shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of jeans that were cut of at the knees. "Calm down, we're almost there." Said Torrie, who was driving. She found it very warm, even with just a white n.W.o. shirt with red letters, and a short skirt on, and Sunny was getting on her nerves with the constant complaining. Francine just looked out the window and watched the changing scenery. The Sex Pistols were blaring on the stereo, and she was in a good mood. She was wearing a red dress with knee high black boots that had the n.W.o. logo on them. Sunny, out of boredom, kicked Francine playfully in the stomach. "Ouch!" Francine yelled. "You Bitch!" and with that she jumped on top of Sunny and began to wrestle. "HEY!" Yelled Torrie when Sunny's knee hit her seat. Francine burst into laughter as Sunny hit Torrie in the back of the head and they swerved over the road. "Your so dead." Was all she could say to Sunny, because she was starting to giggle, but didn't want the others to notice. The rest of the day passed uneventful, until about 6:30, when they came to Texas. They got something to eat at a Wendy's, where Trish and Stacy joined them. Stacy wore red leather pants and an n.W.o. shirt, and Trish wore black leather pants, and n.W.o. shirt, and a long red leather jacket. Trish had a match tonight for the women's championship belt against Jazz, and was really excited about it. Finally RAW came, and then her match. All five of them went out. Jazz was already in the ring, looking meaner than ever. Trish climbed into the ring, took off her jacket, and raised her arms into the air. She turned her back for a moment, and Jazz was on top of her, hitting her. Suddenly a cage dropped onto the ring, blocking out her friends. Before Francine and the others had time to understand what was going on, six people were on top of them hitting them. Meanwhile, inside the cage, Jazz was kicking Trish in the stomach. Then she picked her up, and gave her a vicious power bomb. "You going down, ho!" Jazz screamed. She grabbed Trish by the hair and picked her up, with a yelp of pain from Trish. Jazz racked her eyes, "shut up bitch," and threw he into the cage's wall. Trish lies on the mat in pain, almost passed out, and Jazz kicks her hard in the ribs. Outside, its not much better. The six had split up and has divided up the members of the ReD. Torrie, who had just been thrown through the announcer's table, looks up at her attackers. It's AC and Chae, from the Nitro Girls. Blood is running down her face. She grabs the leg of a chair a waits her chance. AC bends over Torrie in mock concern, and gets the chair in her face. Chea, by Torrie's feet, gets kicked in the groin, and when she's bent over, gets the chair in the head. Torrie jumps up, and grabs AC and does her signature move on her, the END ALL (all moves will be on my web page soon). "Stupid whore," says Torrie "a Nitro Girl will never be able to beat a member of the n.W.o. ReD!" Stacy, after the initial attack, climbed the cage. But is soon pursued. She stands at the edge of the cage, holding her ribs, while Spice walks towards her. "The Spice Girls!?" laughed Stacy. "Nitro Girls, Bitch." Yelled Spice, running at Stacy. 'Ok Stacy, time to prove your worth. You can do this' she thought to herself. Spice was almost upon her when Stacy jumped, on to Spice's left shoulder. Then she swung down. She preformed her move, the Cougar Neck Breaker off the top of the cage, and sent both of them through the Mexican Announcer's table. Francine had the least amount of trouble. Her attacker was Kimberly Page, but it seemed that after one punch she went down. She couldn't understand it, but she didn't have time to think. She grabbed a chair and ran to where Sunny was being attacked by Fyre and Whisper. Francine jumped up on to the railing, ran, jumped off and put the chair in under her feet and did a dropkick, performing her move, the H.C. Bomb on Whisper. Fyre was distracted for a second, but that was all Sunny needed. Up came the Sun Rise Kick, one of two of Sunny's Super kicks. The Red Headed Fyre flew back, and didn't get back up. Just then the two looked up to she Stacy doing her Cougar Neck Breaker of the Cage. "Oh my God." they both said, and ran over to the Mexican Announcer's table. "Stacy!" said Sunny "Are you ok?!" "Never better." said Stacy, sitting up "can you help me stand please." "Sure." said Francine, and Stacy put an arm around her neck and she helped her walk. Inside the ring Trish was being beaten bad. Jazz was so confident that she turned her back on her to raise her arms in glory. Bad move. Trish jumped in front of her on to the top rope, facing away from Jazz. Then she Back flipped off over Jazz, and as she came to her feet she grabbed Jazz around the waist and put her in a back suplex. Then, still holding her, Trish rolled over her onto her feet and did another back suplex, then the roll over, and the suplex, but this time she let go, and Jazz flew backwards and headfirst into the steel cage. She bounced off life-less. This was Trish's signature move Triple X. Trish pined her. "1.2.3" DING DING. The ref put the belt in Trish's hand as Trish sat in the corner of the ring. The other girls ran in(Stacy assisted by Francine), and they grabbed Trish and they all hugged. Torrie and Sunny hoisted Trish onto their shoulders, and Trish, beaten and bloody, held the belt high over her head. 


	5. ch. 5

Part 9  
  
Vince walked cockily to the ring with a mic and a black brief case. Kimberly Page, Chae,(of the Nitro Girls) and Chyna walked behind him. When they got inside the ring Vince said to the crowd "Well, it looks like the n.W.o. Red has had a small victory for themselves. I'm sure they feel high and mighty now. Well, if they want belts, then they can come get them. I'm introduces two new women's titles! The Women's Hardcore Belt, and the Women's Tag Belts!" and with that he reached into his brief case and took out the three new belts. "But guess what n.W.o.," said Vince "Your gonna have to try and take them. I'm giving the Tag Titles to Kimberly Page and Chae!" and he handed them the belts, "And the hardcore title to Chyna!" and he handed her the belt. The three women held the undeserved belts high in the air. The crowd booed. "Next week on Smack Down, Sunny and Torrie will be the number one contender for the tag belts, and will have another cage match, to make sure there's no interference." Said Vince "And Francine. On Monday you'll be going against Chyna. The ninth wonder of the world is gonna put you through a table, bitch! Your whole organization is goin down! Oh, and Francine.Nicole Bass will be the guest referee!!!"  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
Thursday night came, and with it Smack Down. The Nitro Girl music played and Kimberly Page, wearing a white Nitro shirt and a black full body suit in under walked out. Then Chea walked out wearing A full body purple Nitro Girls suit. Each had a belt flung over a shoulder. They walked to the ring. Then "Walk" by Pantera started to play. Sunny, Torrie and Stacy walked out. Stacy was on crutches, and wore a tight pair of jeans and a black n.W.o. shirt with red lettering, and a pair of red sun glasses. Torrie wore a tight pair of black leather pants and a red n.W.o. shirt with black lettering. Sunny wore a black full body suit that had no sleeves, but was a turtle neck. 'N.W.O.' in red lettering was writer down one leg. The two entered the ring, and raised their hands high. The crowd went wild. "Wow.they actually like us." Said Torrie to Sunny. "Yeah.weird." Said Sunny. The bell rang, and Chae began to run at Sunny, but someone grabbed her. She turned around fast enough to see Kimberly Page's fist. Then Kim lid down and let Torrie pin her. 1.2.3.Ding Ding. The three threw Chea out of the ring. Stacy threw a mic to Sunny. "Show em your true colors Kimmy!" Kimberly Page ripped of her Nitro shirt to reveal a red n.W.o. symbol on her white full body suit. The four hugged, and just as they were about to leave, DDP ran to the ring with a mic, and stood in front of his wife. "What the hell do you think your doing Kim? I never told you you could do this!" Kim snatched the mic from him, and said "I don't care!" and with that DDP got a low blow from behind with a crutch, by Stacy. Kimberly kicked him hard in the side, and then they all left, Torrie and Sunny with the tag belts. When the got outside the all climbed into the Red Limo that was waiting for them. Trish and Francine were already in there, watching the transpirings on the television. "Well" said Trish "Its good to have you Kimberly. Welcome to our little group." Something suddenly occurred to Francine. "That's way you fell after one punch last week on RAW!" "Yeah" said Kim "Torrie, Sunny, and I had been planning this for awhile." "Cool" said Francine "Its good to have you with us." And she shook Kimberly's hand. "Well ladies" said Trish " I think its time we did some training, after all Francine, you do have a big match on Monday." 


	6. ch. 6

Part 11  
  
After a few short days of training it was Monday, and time for RAW. Francine walked to the ring. She wore a pair of tight black leather pants, a red n.W.o. shirt with black lettering. She had the sleeves ripped of. She wore a studded black leather bracelet on each wrist. Her long dark curly hair fell around her shoulders. The crowd cheered for her. Next, Chyna, clad in tight black leather, walked out. Nicole Bass walked with her, wearing a referee shirt with no sleeves and black slacks. When they stood in front of Francine, she looked like child in comparison. The match started and Chyna ran at her. Francine rolled out of the way and stuck out her foot and tripped her. Chyna fell and Francine ran and got a chair. When she got back to the ring Chyna was up, and she took a swing at her. Francine ducked and swung the chair hard into the mammoth's back. Chyna went down. Francine held the chair above her head to swing again when Nicole Bass grabbed it from behind. Francine turned around just in time to see the chair coming, and she was able to duck it and then jump up with a kick to the blond monster's head. She fell forward, but then Chyna caught Francine with a rising close line. Francine went down. Chyna began to kick her in the stomach, and Nicole Bass hit her relentlessly with the chair. Suddenly the lights went out, and everybody was in complete darkness. When the lights came back on Francine was gone. The two huge women in the ring stormed around in circles in rage. In a back hallway Trish and Kimberly helped Francine walk. Her face was busted up pretty bad, and she was having problems staying conscious. They carried her out through a back exit and into their red Limo. Once inside the two girls bandaged Francine. The Limo drove down the street. "I'm.sorry.I lost." moaned Francine. "Its ok, don't worry about it." Said Trish smiling, "No one could have beat those two brutes in a handicap match." "You'll be ok," said Kimberly, "but you got banged up pretty good." Francine slipped out of consciousness. "Is she gonna be ok?" asked Kimberly. "Yeah, she'll be fine." Answered Kimberly. "Good. So tell me Kimberly, why did you join us?" said Trish. " Well, Dallas was way too controlling for me, and the Nitro Girls don't suit me." "And we do?" asked Trish. "I think so." Said Kimberly.  
  
Part 12  
  
When Francine woke up she hurt all over. When she opened her eyes she didn't recognize where she was. She was in a big bed with only her red bra and panties on. She rolled over, and that hurt her ribs. Sunny was asleep next to her. It all came back to her now. Her match/brutal beating. She must of past out afterwards, and Sunny must of taken care of her. They must be in a Hotel room. She rolled back onto her back, and that hurt. "ouch." She let out. Sunny's head slowly rose from her pillow, her eyes half closed and her mouth hanging open. "what.?" she said softly. "Nothing." Said Francine. "I'm just hurting." Sunny's eyes suddenly opened wide. "OH! Your up!" she said smiling. "Yeah, but I wish I wasn't." said Francine, smiling back. "And what were you doing taking off my cloths?" "Sorry." Said Sunny, laughing "I figured you'd get too warm during the night." Sunny jumped up out of bed and stretched. She was wearing a black and red N.W.O. shirt and black panties. She pulled on a pair of jeans that were on the floor. "You want some coffee?" she asked. "Sure". Said Francine, sitting up and rubbing her shoulder. "Kay. I'll be back in a second." Said Sunny as she left. She soon returned with two cups of coffee, and gave one too Francine. Francine felt kind of uncomfortable sitting there in only her underwear, but she was too tired and hurt to care. "You took quite a beating last night." Said Sunny. "Yeah. But I'll be ok. I'm just a little soar." "Well here" said Sunny, handing her the remote control for the television, "You watch T.V., and I'll rub your back for you." She hopped behind Francine and put her legs around her and began to massage her back. "Hmmm.thanks Sunny. This feels really good." Said Francine. "That's what I'm here for Princess." (All Moves are up on my web page now. Their under "drawings".) 


	7. ch. 7

Part 13  
  
Since Francine and Stacy were both injured the six girls decided to stay at the Motel for a few days. They were in Florida and the weather was pleasant. They all decided to get some rest and relaxation. It was almost 2:OO in the afternoon while Francine still lounged around Sunny's and her room. Sunny had left while Francine was still asleep. Francine wore a black and red n.W.o. shirt and her black underwear. A knock came on the door while she was watching Shrek on T.V. She got up and half opened the door to hide her bare lower half. "What is." The door burst open, Francine fell back. She looked up. X-Pac. "You in trouble now bitch!" he said. "Screw you!" She said, getting tired of someone always attacking her. She stood up and raised her fist. Ready for a fight. Suddenly from down the hall "Hey X-Pac!" He turned, and his expression changed. "crap." He said, and turned and ran. Sunny and Torrie ran up to the door. Torrie held a bat. "You ok?" asked Sunny, generally concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Francine. "You guys got here just in time." "Keep your door locked from now on." Said Torrie, "and always ask who it is before answering." "Yeah.I was just careless." Said Francine. "Well no harm done." Said Sunny, entering the room. "Torrie, you coming in to watch T.V.?" "Yeah ok," she said. So the three sat lid down on the big bed and watched television all day. Eventually, one by one they fell asleep. Late that night a knock came on the door. Sunny woke up and looked at the clock. "dam. 5:30." She crawled out of bed and made her way to the door. "Who is it?" "Its us!" said Trish's voice. Sunny opened the door and let in Trish, Kimberly, and Stacy. "We had a run in with Kevin Nash." Trish said. "It was a good thing we were together. Anyways, I think we should ALL stay together. And be more careful, too." "Yeah," said Sunny sleepily "Whatever. Come on and get some sleep." "Where's Torrie?" asked Stacy, hopping along on her crutches. "Here, asleep." Answered Sunny. And with that Sunny climbed back in the bed, as did Stacy, Kimberly fell asleep on the floor, and Trish had the couch. 


	8. ch. 8

Part 14  
  
  
  
They woke and decided to head out.They didn't have anywhere to go really, but it seemed stupid to stay there with the black and white around. So Torrie, Stacy and Francine climbed into the Hummer while Kimberly, Sunny, and Trish rode in the Limo. The night came when they were outside ofa small town in Alabama. They decided to sign into a Motel, but only get one double room, and to hide the Limo as to not be so flamboyant. They parked the Hummer in the back lot in front of their room's door. They had told the clerk there were only two of them, and they signed under false names. Trish decided to get a shower, so the others lounged around and watched Sunday Night Heat. A match had just ended, and Chyna and Nicole Bass made their way to the ring. "Francine! You wanna rematch for the title?" she asked, holding up the Hardcore Women's Belt. "I don't think we did enough damage to you last time!" Francine sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at the old, black and white television. She absent mindedly fingered her long dark hair, Something she often did when she was deep in thought. "Don't listen to her Francine." Sais Sunny, misunderstanding the look on Francine's face. "No...this might be my chance..."she said. Chyna, on the T.V., cotinued. "Well, Hardcore Princess? Queen of Extreme?" she said mockingly, "I offer you a rematch! A weapons match. In a cage. And, it will be a handicap match! So what do you say? Are we gonna make it a match for BackLash?" and with that she threw down the mic and walked away from the ring. "Your not actually thinking about doing it. Are you?" asked Kimberly, sitting on the floor next to Francine. "Sure I am. It is a weapons match, and thats about the only way I could beat em both." Said Francine. "I want some pay back back for last time." "FRANCINE!" yelled Sunny. "What are you on?! They'll destroy you!" "Not this time. I got a plan." answered Francine. Right away Francine went to the phone and called the WWF office and told that she was going to accept the match, despite the pleas from her conpanions.  
  
  
  
Part 15  
  
  
  
It was the nigth of Back Lash. Francine walked down the ramp. She wore a tight pair of blue jeans and a dark red nWo shirt with black lettering. Her arms had white tape wrapped around them, exposing only her fingers. Sunny walked along side her, wearing much the same outfit, only without the tape, and the colors of teh shirt reversed. "You ready for this?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so." said Francine, and she walked through the cage's door. Chyna and Nicole Bass were already there. As soon as Francine was in the ring the door was shut and locked. "we're gonna humiliate you bitch!" said Chyna, as the bell rang. She began to walk forward, picking up a chair from the many weapons lying about the ring. Bass paced the ring, glaring, but not advancing. Chyna walked to Francine who was standing confidently, hands at her side. Chyna raised the chair over her head, but Francine caught her with a left uppercut before she could swing. Chyna reeled, dropped the chair, looked at Francine in confusion, and fell, unconscious. Francine raisedher left arm into the air in triumph. Nicole Bass, totally taken off guard, screamed "How'd you do that you little slut?!" "Power of the punch, he-bitch." said Francine calmly. Nicole Bass picked up a chair and threw it at Francine, but Francine ducked and ran towards the mammoth. Francine slipped under Bass's heavy right hook, and then punched her in the chin with the brass knuckles hidden under the tape on her hands. Bass stepped back, dazed. Francine ran to the corner of the ring, grabbing a chair on the way. She jumped on the top turnbuckle, and jumped back, preforming a back flip. She tucked up her legs and manuvered the chair under her feet, and when she was level with Bass, she extended into a dropkick with the chair in between, smashing into Nicole's face. She flew backwards and down. "Oh my God!" screamed Sunny from the outside. "You just did a back flip H.C. Bomb! Holy Crap!" Francine, minorly hurt from her move, crawled to where Bass was lying. She rolled over and leaned her shoulders on the giant. 1...2...3!!!!DINGDING. The door to the cage was opened, and Sunny ran in with Francine's newly acquired belt. She picked up her friend and huged her. "Great job Francine!" she said. After the embrace Francine held the belt high over her head and fell to her knees. Sunny pointed at her in the infamous two handed nWo way. Francine had done it. All the female belts were now on nWo members. 


	9. ch. 9

Part 16  
  
The day after Back Lash, Vince sits in his office, by himself, on the brink of weeping. His daughter Stephanie walks in. "Whats the matter Daddy?" she asks in her high pitched voice. "These dam nWo girls!" He burst, "First, I put on a huge bounty to bring them down. Didn't work. Then I sent the nWo black and white after them. Didn't work. And last, I introduced two new titles to try and trick them, but that blows up in my face!" "I've been thinking about that Daddy, and I think I've come up with something." said Steph. "Yeah, and whats that?" "What was the WWF's version of the nWo before they came over?" "Who?" "Degeneration X, of course Daddy." said Steph, smiling. "So what. Whats that got to do with me? " said Vince, starting to get angry. "Bring back DX Daddy! In Diva form!" "What? How? Who?" said Vince, raising his voice. "I've already taken care of it Daddy!" "What do you mean?" "I've scouted out and assembled a female version of DX. They're just waiting to get perission from you to get into the WWF." said Steph, very proud of herself. "Well, who is it?" asked Vince, still not convinced. "Beulah McGillicutty Dawn Marie, and Komona from ECW, Daffney from WCW, and our own Kat, and Tori, who was already in DX, to lead. What do you think?" "It might work...I know Kat and Tori, but tell me, what are these other girls like?" "Out of control. Exactly what we need to take down the nWo Red!" "Will they follow orders?" asked Vince. "No, probly not. But if you coaxe them along I know they'll fight with the nWo. The ECW girls already dislike Francine. I think they could tear apart the nWo Red!" "Ok...we'll try it out." said Vince, smiling.  
  
  
  
Part 17  
  
  
  
Sunny and Torrie, with Stacy, walked to the ring on Smack Down. They were scheduled to fight tonight, but they didn't know who. They figured it was a trap, but if they didn't defend the tag titles sometimes then they'd have to gve them up. Sunny wore a white nWo shirt with red lettering and a tight pair of leather red pants, with four zippers going horivontal on each side. Torrie wore a black nWo shirt with the sleeves ripped of it, and a pair of ripped up blue jeans. Stacy, no longer on crutches, wore a long red leather coat, a low cut black tank top, and a pair of really baggy blue jeans. they entered the ring, and the crowd cheered. The famous DX music began to play, and the three girls looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly they were attacked from every side by six figures. Each of the three girls hit the ground, and was kicked to the point that they couldn't get up. The beating was too intense to even pick out who was doing it. Suddenly the bell rang, and Torrie felt someone cover her. She tried to kick out, but just didn't have the strength. 1...2....3 DINGDING. Torrie rolled out of teh ring, to find her friends already on the outside. They walked slowly up the ramp, and turned around to finally see they're attackers. To their suprise, In the middle of the ring was Kimona, Beulah, Dawn Marie, the Kat, Daffney, and Tori. But the most suprising thing about them was whta they were wearing. They all wore something different. Tori in black pants and a green tube top, Kimona in a black leather body suit, Beulah in jeans and a black shirt, the Kat in a black full boy suit, Dawn Marie in a white shirt and dress, and Daffney, aughing wildly, in a black shirt, a plaid skirt, and black ripped panty hose. But what they all had in common was that they all bore the mark of Degeneration X. Kimona and Dawn Marie lifted the tag belts over their head, while Daffney pinted and laughed, and Tori and Beulah gave the audience, and the three present members of the nWo, a 'SUCK IT!'. "I think we're in trouble..." said Stacy, limping on her reinjured leg. "Too say the least." said Torrie, holding her arm. The three turned round and walked away, beaten and defeated. 


	10. ch. 10

Part 18  
  
A rematch had been sceduled for the tag belts. But in order to get a rematch, the nWo Red had to offer matches for their titles. But the nWo demanded that the matches would be inside a cage, to avoid outside intereferenece. Torrie and Stacy were to face off against the deadly duo of Kimona and Dawn Marie. Francine had to risk her Hardcore title against Beulah McGillucutty. And Trish had put her World title on the line against Tori. This was all to happen on a special Raw, dedicated to them. The much anticapated Monday came, and the Tag match was first. Kimona walked out wearing a black bikini top and black pants with a green strip running down each leg. Next to her walked Dawn Marie in a tight black small skirt and a black DX t-shirt. They entered the cage and handed their belts to the ref. Next walked out Stacy and Torrie. Stacy wore tight blue jeans and a white nWo shirt with red lettering. Torrie wore black baggy jeans that were cut of at the shins, and a similar shirt with the sleeves ripped off. They entered the cage, and the door was locked behind them by the ref from the outside. "Where's that wimp Sunny?" laughed Kimona. "You'll see, bitch." said Torrie. First in was Kimona and Torrie. They grappled for awhile, but they were equally strong, and it wasn't going anywhere. Kimona suddenly broke off the grapple and hit Torrie in the head with a high roundhouse kick, sending Torrie to her knees. Kimona quickly followed up with a fast kick to the chin, knocking Torrie onto her back. Kimona tried to land a jumping knee drop, but Torrie quickly rolled out of the way, and quickly shot a foot into her the asian girls face. Kimona fell back and Torrie took the time to get to her feet and square off again. Kimona, got up onto one knee and whipped the blood from her lip. She stood, and went to her corner to tag in her partner, as did Torrie. Stacy now squared off against Dawn Marie. Dawn paced the ring, making faces at Stacy. Stacy ran over and tried a roundhouse, but Dawn Marie seen it coming and ducked into a sweep kick, taking Stac off her feet, and in one fluid motion stood and deleivered a hard leg drop to stacy's stomach. Stacy rolled back to a kneeling position, holding her stomach. Dawn ran in for another straight kick to Stacy's head, but the tall blond she leaned to the left, dodging the kick, and came up with a vicious upper cut. Dawn reeled back, and Stacy followed up with a spinning heel kick. Dawn feel back through the rings onto the floor outside. Her partner, Kimona, went to help her up, and they both went to grab chairs from underneath the ring, but when Kimona lifted the apron she received a bat in the head. She flew back, knocked out. Dawn Marie backed up against the cage, and Sunny rolled out from in under the ring. Dawn ran into the ring to get away from Sunny and here bat, but she found a waiting Stacy. Stacy jumped outo Dawn's shoulders, and preformed her signature move, the Cougar Neck Breaker. Stacy then went for the pin and got the 1...2...3!!! The two had got the tag belts back to the nWo! They held up the belts over their heads as they made their way to the back.  
  
Part 19  
  
  
  
Beulah was already in the ring, wearing a black DX t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Francine entered the cage and the door was locked again. Francine wore jeans and a black and Red nWo shirt with the sleeves torn off. The two squared off, wasting no time. "Long time no see." said Beulah. "To bad my luck gave out," answered Francine "I'm sick of lookin at you already!" And with that Beulah connected with a right hook, sending Francine to her hands and knees, and Beulah hit her with a nasty kick to the face. Beulah gave her opponent enough time to get to her feet, before trying to land another right hook, but Francine blocked it with her left and gave her a haymaker to the stomach. Beulah bent from having the wind knocked out of her, and Francine capitalized by giving Beulah a snap powerbomb. Beulah lay there while Francine went and got a chair. But when Francine got back inside the ring she was waiting for her. Francine raised the chair, but Beulah kicked the chair right into her face. Francine fell back, and she could feel the new cut over her left eyebrow. She heard Beulah walking towards her. Francine rose into a uppercut to her chin, Beulah backed up a few steps, and Francine grabbed her and put her in a fireman's carry. Beulah lid on her back and didn't even see the leg drop coming, but she felt it. Francine hooked a leg and went for the pin. 1...2... and Beulah kicked out. Francine got to her feet, as did Beulah. Francine took a swing at her, but she dodged and was able to counter with a elbow to the back of the head. Francine fell forward. Beulah grabbed Francine from behind in a choke so Francine was arched backwards. Then Beulah sat on teh top rope, hooked her feet into the middle rope, and leaned back. Francine was lifted off her feet in this new choke hold. This was Beulah's new finisher, called the Agonizer. "...no..." she gasped. "You can't win!" screamed Beulah, and renched Francine's neck even farther. "Give up!" yelled Beulah. "Never!...I'll...pass...out...before...I..." and then she passed out. Beulah dropped her limp body onto the mat. The ref entered and gave her new Hard Core Title belt. She kicked Francine once for good measure, and left, the champion.  
  
Part 20  
  
Trish entered the cage, where Tori already was. Trish wore a full body black and red suit. Tori wore black pants and a green tank top. As soon as the door was locked, Trish heard something on the cage above. She looked up to see Daffney and the Kat, entering through a trap door. They dropped right in front of Trish. Trish hit Daffney with a left hook, and hit the Kat with a head butt, but Tori was there and she hit Trish in the face, hard. Trish went down, and the three kicked her until Trish was too hurt too move. Tori pinned her, 1...2...3! They got the win. It was an illegal win, but Vince was backing them, so no ref would dare go against them. The nWo got there as the three left through the crowd. They went to Trish's aid. When they got there, Trish, sitting now, said "This isn't over. We havn't lost yet." Blood was pouring from multiply cuts. 


	11. ch. 11

Part 21  
  
Francine walked the down a dark street in Toronto. There were few people around, and none gave her a second glance, and she preferred it that way. It was chilly, but Francine, too involved in inner turmoil, hardly noticed. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened on RAW, and the way Beulah had defeated her. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Someone said over her shoulder. Francine turned, startled. She was surprised to see Beulah standing right behind her, laughing wildly. Francine instantly went into a fighting stance, putting up her fists threatingly. Focusing on Beulah, still giggling, Francine didn't see the bat coming straight for her head until the last moment. She raised her forearm to block, and the bat crashed in, and Francine heard a loud crack.  
  
"Ahhhh." Francine groaned in pain, and looked over her shoulder to Daffney, resting the bat on her shoulder, and laughing uncontrollable loud. "You were easier to bring down then your weak ass friends!" balked Beulah, "I was hoping for more of a challenge from you." "What are you talking about!?" yelled Francine. "Havn't seen your friends in awhile, have you?" laughed Daffney. "They're all in the hospital! The n.W.o. Red is no more!" "your lying!" yelled Francine, raising to strike at Daffney, but Beulah planted her foot squarely into her lower back. Francine fell face down, and the last thing she saw that night was that bat arching towards her.  
  
  
  
Part 22  
  
  
  
Francine woke up in a hospital room, and sat up, but her head pounded, and forced her to lie back down. "Take it easy kid." Francine felt better to hear Sunny's voice, but when she looked over, she was surprised by what she saw. Sunny had a fat lip, and a bandage on her forehead, but what shocked her the most was that Sunny was in a wheel chair. Sunny, seeing Francine's reaction, replied "Don't worry, its not permanent. They broke both my legs, but I'll be able to walk again in a few months." "Sunny," moaned Francine. "What happened to everybody else?" "um.well, Kim is in Calgary in much the same condition as you. Torrie has gone home with a broken collar bone, and they broke one of Stacy's ankles and dislocated her shoulder. She's gone with Torrie." "And what about trish?" "um.well, that's the thing, I don't know. None of us has heard from her since all this happened. She's disappeared." "Oh my God." "I know." Said Sunny. "I think its over Princess. Kim, Torrie and Stacy have all had enough. I can't blame them. DX won." "Shit." said Francine. " I guess it was fun while it lasted." She said after awhile. "But I hope Trish is ok."  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
